The Audition
by mzdarkstar
Summary: ONESHOT Dialogue fic. Crap title, I know. So, how much does this audition really mean to Gabriella? Enough to blow off her Audition Buddy Troy? Slight Troyella and Chaylor.


**This is a story I'm trying, which is dialogue only. Probably a Oneshot, possibly a Twoshot. Let me know what you think!**

**I'll have to dedicate this to DramaticStarlet,**** because she gave me the inspiration. Also, xxxPrincessJololaxxx because she was always thre to help me out wen I got stuck. Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer:**** HSM isn't mine, but I'm not stealing. Right? LOL**

**Setting:**** Auditorium**

"Are you ready?"

"Sharpay. We've been practicing this everyday for three months, and now you ask me if I'm ready? Of course I'm ready!"

"Okay, no need to get sarky. I'm nervous too."

"You're the sarky one. I'm not nervous. Just . . . anxious."

"Ha, yeah right! Ryan, don't lie to me, I've been with you since birth."

"So?"

"I know when you're lying."

"And?"

"And . . . oh, stuff it."

"You're nice, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I told you to shut up in a very nice way. Now if you don't start -"

"CAN SHARPAY AND RYAN EVANS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE STAGE PLEASE!"

"What?! Oh my God! Sharpay, I'm nervous!"

"I know, Ryan. Let's just go out there, and strut our stuff."

"I don't know how to strut . . ."

"Come _on_!"

**…HSM…**

**Setting: Cafeteria**

"Oh . . . hi."

"Hey Taylor. You seen Chad?"

"Nope. I think he's in the gym looking for you."

"Dammit."

"Well, you're gonna keep missing him if you don't stay in one place."

"Funny. I thought I'd find him if I didn't stay in one place."

"Whatever. Look, now you're distracting me!"

"Sorry, sorry. Stop laughing then! What are you doing, anyway?"

"An Assignment. It's about -"

"Forget I asked . . . I don't think I want to know."

"Fine then. If you want to find Chad, you'd better go, Troy."

"Changed your mind now, haven't you?"

"Only because you're preventing me from getting work done. Au revoir, Troy."

" . . . in case you've forgotten, I can understand English."

" . . . stop being inferior."

"Is that your way of calling me stupid?"

"Troy, it's my way of saying go the hell away."

"Okay . . ."

"I was joking, by the way. I'm not that mean! What's up with you?!"

"I knew that! I just . . . didn't find it funny. Bye!"

"He's gone . . . finally!"

**…HSM…**

**Setting: Homeroom**

"I didn't think you'd be in here."

"Well, where else would I be?"

"Hanging in the gym? Looking for Troy? He's looking for you, you know. Chad! Are you listening?"

"_Yes_! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're not even looking at me!"

"Gabriella, people don't need to look at you to show they're listening."

"They do for me! It's rude otherwise!"

"Well I'm sorry, your royal highness."

"Anyway, Taylor said that when you're looking for someone, sometimes it's best to stay in one place. So actually . . . I guess you'd better stay here . . ."

" . . . Taylor said that? That's the worst piece of advice I've ever-"

"Don't diss your girlfriend. It sounded logical at the time."

"Well, whatever."

"Chad, go and find Troy, then!"

"No, I'm cool. He'll find me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because . . . Gabriella, did you know there's an audition going on in the Auditorium?"

"No – there – is – not."

"Yes there is."

"Chad, I checked the Drama Board last night!"

"Gabriella, I checked the Drama board this morning!"

"And?"

"The times have changed . . ."

"To when?"

"Um . . ."

"Chad?!"

"It changed to . . . about twenty minutes ago."

"WHAT?!"

**…HSM…**

**Setting: Corridor right outside Homeroom**

"Chad, there you are, dude!"

"It took you long enough to find me! Your girlfriend's warped!"

"How come?"

"She didn't know the audition times had changed."

" . . . the audition times have changed?"

" . . . you didn't know?"

"No!"

"Um . . . "

"When to?"

"Um . . ."

"Chad?!"

"Um . . ."

…**HSM…**

**Setting: ****Just outside the auditorium's doors**

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Sharpay. I didn't know-"

"If you're here for the audition, turn right around and go back the way you came. It's over."

"What?! Wait, there must be a way-"

"Troy, it's not like last time. You can't wait behind and sing along with Gabriella and Kelsi and hope that Ms Darbus will hear you. Be professional!"

"I can't believe this . . ."

"Neither could Gabriella. She was having a fit."

"Gabriella was here? But of course! Chad said she would be."

"Good for him, then."

"I'm going to see if I can still audition."

"Well good luck . . ."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just like last time, you need a partner. Gabriella left a few minutes ago."

**…HSM…**

**Setting: Girls Bathrooms**

"Sharpay said he was really bad."

"Why would she say that? Everyone else said Ryan was brilliant!"

"I think she felt bad, because she messed up. I think her mind was on something else."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And guess what? Ryan said he was really nervous, and Sharpay was fearless. The tables turned pretty well!"

"I guess!"

"Gabriella . . . I'm sorry you didn't get to audition."

"But . . . I _did_ audition."

"You _did_? With who?"

" . . . . . with Ryan . . . ."

"What?!"

**…HSM…**

**Setting: Cafeteria**

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, okay, Taylor is it? How long have you been sitting here? How long _will_ you sit here?"

"Urgh. As long as I need to finish this assignment. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about Gabriella. Why did you do it?"

"I felt really bad for her, because she didn't get to audition. I asked Ms Darbus if it was okay, and she didn't mind twisting the rules a bit.

"Just like how she twisted the rules for Troy and Gabriella last time!"

"Yeah . . ."

"I'm glad you did that for her. She really wanted to do it. I think it's stupid that not everyone knew about the time change."

"Ditto. It must have meant a lot to Gabriella to Audition."

"Yeah, it meant so much . . . that she auditioned without Troy."

" . . . ."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. Okay. Um . . . I'd better go, Taylor."

"Okay, See ya. And Ryan?"

"Yep?"

"Just in case . . . avoid Troy Bolton for a while."

**…HSM…**

**Setting: Gym**

"Troy, don't keep bouncing that ball so hard, you're freaking me out."

"I'll bounce it as hard as I like."

"Are you angry?"

"Zeke, I'm not in the mood for stupid questions."

"So . . . that's a . . . yes?"

"YES! Of course I'm angry! I'm pissed, big time! I've blown off my Dad and my friends to do this audition, and I've missed it!"

"I'm sorry, man."

"So am I. And to top it off, I can't find Gabriella . . ."

"Yeah . . . it would have been great for you two to do the audition together."

" . . . what the hell are you _talking_ about?"

"The audition. If Gabriella had done it with you -"

"Gabriella didn't _do_ the audition."

"What are _you_ talking about? She did it with Ryan!"

" . . . what . . . what are you . . . what do you mean?"

"I found out from Chad, who found out from Taylor, who found out from Ryan, who found out from Kelsi, who was there. I think. I don't remember."

" . . . "

"No, no, I remember! I found out from Chad, who found out from Taylor, who found out from Gabriella herself. That's it!"

" . . . "

"Troy – wait! Where are you going?"

**…HSM…**

**LAST ONE! Setting: Troy's Secret Garden**

"Hi, Gabriella."

" . . . . . Troy."

" . . . I was waiting for you . . ."

"I know. That's why I came."

"You have a lot to explain."

" . . . . . . . . then I'd better start."

* * *

**Wooo! What did you think? Hope you liked it, and please review!**

**I****f you didn't know who was speaking when, here they are in the order they appear;**

**Setting: Auditorium - **Sharpay and Ryan 

**Setting: Cafeteria - ** Taylor and Troy 

**Setting: Homeroom - **Gabriella and Chad

**Setting: Outside Homeroom - ** Troy and Chad

**Setting: Outside auditorium - ** Troy and Sharpay

**Setting: Girls Bathroom - **Kelsi and Gabriella

**Setting: Cafeteria - **Taylor and Ryan

**Setting: Gym - ** Troy and Zeke

**Setting: Secret garden - ** Troy and Gabriella

**Star x x x **


End file.
